Damn, Daniel
by janie17
Summary: Stiles takes a few videos of Danny for snapchat. It goes viral.


A/n: Got this idea months ago when Damn Daniel became a meme. As usual, life got in the way before I could type and post it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, it is simply a bit of silliness.

* * *

"Damn, Daniel!" Stiles exclaimed, cell phone camera pointed at Danny, who was looking at him in confusion. Danny was leaning against a brick wall chatting with some friends.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" he asked. The other boy shook his head.

"Just go with it. This is gonna be hilarious," Stiles replied. "It's for my snapchat story." He fiddled with his phone for a moment then grinned. "Ta-dah! Check it out." Danny pulled his own phone from the front left pocket of his jeans. Unlocking the screen, he saw the yellow notification waiting for him. Opening it up, he was greeted with Stile's voice, tinny through the small speaker, and an image of himself looking about as confused as he felt. He couldn't help but chuckle at it.

The next day, once again standing in the courtyard of Beacon Hills High School, Stiles approached him, phone at the ready. "Damn, Daniel," he said, this time in an even more dramatic tone. Stiles panned the camera up and down, getting a full look at the teen's outfit. Danny laughed, slightly uncomfortable but not enough to tell him to knock it off. He didn't think he was wearing anything particularly worth nothing, just red chinos and a t-shirt with white sneakers, but there wasn't any point in trying to convince Stiles of that. Once the boy set his mind on something he didn't let go—a bit like a dog with a bone. It was better to just go with it.

By the end of the week Danny was pretty sure that his friend was making a point of only filming his weird snaps when he was certain the boy wasn't expecting it. Looking at Friday's snap he saw himself cringe as Stiles' stylized voice rang out through the courtyard. "Daaaaaaam, Daniel!" The sound echoed as his schoolmates pulled out their phones and watched the clip, giggling. Stiles clapped him on the shoulder. "This is going over so well. I'm pretty sure the _entire school_ is following me now!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to help," he replied wryly. "Any idea how long you're going to keep this up?"

"Dude, I can't stop now. We're on fire; me with my comedic timing and you with the allowing it to happen." Both boys laughed, though Danny did so with somewhat less enthusiasm than his friend. "I bet I can get it locally trending on Twitter!"

Monday rolled around and Stiles had apparently decided to switch it up a bit. This time he approached Danny, camera already recording, as he shouted, in a more normal voice than usual, "Damn, Daniel! Back at it again with the white Vans!" His white slip-on sneakers had made an appearance more than once in the snaps, being Danny's favorite shoe. And, from the looks of it, Stiles was a little bit fond of them as well, bringing attention to them a handful more times.

By now Danny was half-attempting to run when he saw Stiles coming, pacing somewhat frantically trying to dodge the camera's line of sight. It wasn't working. Being big fans of the videos no one would let him hide behind them as Stiles shouted the now familiar phrase. On top of that, Danny was being bombarded with choruses of "Damn, Daniel" in the hallways on the way to class. But what really was killing him was when it happened at Lacrosse practice.

They were running drills like normal, Coach shouting his usual "encouragement." Danny was in his usual place in the goal. It was Stiles turn to toss the ball towards the goal and their teammates started snickering. The goalie prayed it was just Jackson making fun of Stiles' less than stellar record. It wasn't. The moment he stopped Stiles from scoring a voice rang out. "Damn, Daniel! Back at it again with the good save!" He groaned out loud, nearly missing the next shot thinking about how embarrassing this was all getting. Usually he liked attention, but this was just getting ridiculous.

Later that night his phone beeped. He had received a notification from Twitter that he'd been tagged in a post by Stiles. With a sigh he opened it up. It was a compilation video of "Damn, Daniel" snaps, and, he had to admit, pretty damn funny. He couldn't help but laugh at the shaky video quality and dramatic voices Stiles used and his own sheepish attempts to dodge the situation. When put together it seemed less random and more thought out, as if the intention had been from the beginning to make something that would go viral. If anyone could be as ridiculous as to plan for a viral video it was Stiles. And the ever climbing number of views and retweets it was getting meant viral status couldn't be far off.

He closed the Twitter app and opened up his text messages, typing and sending one off to Stiles. "Have you seen the number of views it's gotten?!" he'd asked. A buzz alerted him to the response. "I KNOW!" Stiles had sent back, "I'm dying it's too good." The cell phone buzzed again. "We're gonna be famous." Danny grinned.

And Stiles was right. A few days later the video had been seen by millions of people around the world, and had been shared by a host of internet zines. Companies had begun to post ads featuring the now viral phrase, including one rather clever advertisement for stain remover which showed a pair of white grass stained sneakers. But that wasn't all. Morning and daytime talk-show hosts had been clamoring to have Danny and Stiles on, hoping to cling to the fifteen minutes of fame the boys were receiving.

Danny wasn't sure why, but Derek Hale was adamantly against them being on any kind of tv program or having cameras come to Beacon Hills. What Derek had to do with it was anyone's guess, but Stiles had reluctantly agreed with him. But Danny couldn't complain; he'd received a few thousand dollars' worth of shoes from Vans just for giving them copyright of the phrase "Back at it again with the white Vans." Stiles appeared on the sidewalk outside of his house as the delivery drivers were unloading the boxes.

"That's an insane amount of shoes," he said, voice filled with awe.

"And they aren't even all white," Danny replied. "Want some?"

Stiles gasped, "Are you serious? Because I would love free shoes. Are they even in my size? No, I don't even care. They're free and they are legion." Danny laughed.

"Yeah, I'm serious. At this rate I'll be giving them away to strangers, there's so many!"

"Damn, Daniel," Stiles smirked back, "Back at it again with the generosity." The boy rolled his eyes and gave him a playful shove before picking up a stack of boxes.

"Just help me get them all into the house."

* * *

A/n: Let me know what you thought! Did it make you laugh? Leave a review and tell me.


End file.
